THE ULTIMATE ZELDA DANCE PARTY!!!
by Jigglypuff
Summary: All the Zelda characters(and some authors) have a dance party in the Temple of Time! Day One Uploaded.


THE ULTIMATE ZELDA DANCE PARTY!! Part/Day One  
by Jigglypuff  
--------------  
[a/n]I need authors for this. If you want to make a cameo, then leave a review or email me at jigglypuff@hatless_emi.zzn.com.  
-------------  
Zelda was getting ready for the party this afternoon. She wouldn't choose a gown; oh no, because it would really slip up when she was dancing really fast. She decided to take it safe by wearing a nice skirt and a little T-shirt that said "I DO WHAT I WANT! DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM?" engraved in different fonts. She covered this up with a blue Old Navy Tech Vest.  
  
At the same time, Link was getting ready for the party as well. He put on a loose shirt, a pair of green shorts, and covered it in his tunic. He had a plan:When everyone says that Link's dressed up in a stupid dress, then rip off the tunic and show the suit. The people would be so amazed by this that everyone would have his attention and tell it to do it again.  
  
Everyone was following a similar manner:put on the fanciest clothes, because Jigglypuff was hosting a really big dance party in the Temple Of Time. The only ones not invited were those evil guys from miscellaneous Zelda games and Zelda fanfiction. And of course, the Door Of Time would be written so then that NO ONE can get in or out unless on Jigglypuff's or one of the authors' writing.  
  
Hey, no one would be tempted to open the Door Of Time anyways. So Jigglypuff sealed the door really good so that no one can write the evil guys out of there anyways.  
  
So that afternoon, everybody started coming to the party. First coming into the Temple Of Time was Link, Zelda, Saria, Nabooru, Impa, Darunia, and Ruto. Ruto cast a glare at Link and Zelda. They requested a slow song, and Jigglypuff did so; he chose the slow Tubthumping, by Chumbawumba.  
  
The next people that came in were the Gorons. Little Link was with Galaxy Girl, as usual, and they requested a more upbeat song. Jigglypuff played the Macarena. Everyone was following suit:left arm, right arm, left arm, right arm, shoulders, face(which Link made a little expression), hip, and then hip again, which Link was wiggling his butt with too.  
  
The Kokiri came next. Mido brought 3 blacklights, which Zelda cast onto the ceiling, and they all were turned on. Mido requested a particularly fast song, which Jigglypuff coordinated with BOB(Bombs Over Baghdad) by Outkast. Princess Of The Pixies came in and breakdanced with Mido. Jigglypuff decided to join in, and then did a stunning performance.  
  
The Zoras came next, but then they had to put King Zora on a fishing rod, which broke because he was flabby. He broke and then caused an earthquake.  
  
Anju, along with Kafei with Wintyr at his heels, went and asked Jigglypuff, who was back at the DJ stand to do a little nonstop dance mix. Jigglypuff did so, and then he began with Boogie Wonderland. He then followed up with Achy Breaky Heart and then (to GG's delight) Paperback Writer.  
  
Skull Kid came with Cerena next. Cerena requested a random song. Jigglypuff was puzzled. But all he did was play "Stress" by Jim's Big Ego and "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen, from a request with Mr. Crash(which was just a request for a Queen song).  
  
Jigglypuff put on a little CD, labeled "Dance Dance Revolution 3rd Mix Nonstop Megamix". It started with the title, moving on slowly to the Character Select thing,and beginning the songs. After it was done (a 72.17 minute thing), the Gerudos came in.  
  
Jigglypuff, while conjuring lots of N64s and Gamecubes out of thin air, told everyone he has every song, and that they ask so then he could pump out more shtuff. Everyone, now realizing this, bombarded Jigglypuff with song requests. Ruto came first; she asked for a Hawaiian drum beat. Ruto put on a tropical suit, and and did a maniacal luau composition. Everyone laughed and squeaked with joy.   
  
And the end of it, Ruto went and said a speech:"This is for my love Link, who dresses in that same d@mn dress every night and day. I honor him for setting a world record."  
  
Jigglypuff turned on "In The Navy '99", and looked at Link stripping his tunic off to reveal a new set of clothes. Everyone gasped in horror as he took off his tunic, but when they looked, all they saw was Link in a suit. Everyone sighed in relief that Link wasn't doing a PG-13 thing. Link danced with Zelda passionately, while Jigglypuff changed the song to My Heart Will Go On, and hundreds of Hylians came. They danced slowly, and Jigglypuff had to use magic to expand the Temple Of Time's room to fit 1,000,000 people. He motioned for all of them to move to the sides, and 90 banquet tables appeared out of thin air. The Authors sat at one table, the Kokiri another and so forth. Jigglypuff also conjured a microphone out of thin air.  
  
"In the name of God The Almighty, bless this celebration of song, dance, and food. Amen. Whatever."  
  
Jigglypuff made the microphone disappear, and the menus appeared, while 900 butlers, 10 to serve each table, came out of the dining room. Several oldies played by itself at the DJ table, while the Authors ordered McDonald's, Taco Bell, Chinese food, and other stuff. They ate to their heart's content. They also left their food on the table when they left to dance; the food would still be hot when they were hungry.  
  
The Authors also did a act of kindness - they gave 1,000,000 Rupees to each newlywed, poor person, and salesman.  
The salesmen had to supply the people for better goods, though; they were recently giving fake Rupees to poor people.  
  
Jigglypuff returned to his DJ table and scratched at the scratch pad, and mixed all night long, while the people danced happily.  
  
This was the end of the first day. 


End file.
